User blog:FourSevensRueful/Riolu's Rants Ep. 2 - Spellcasting Energy, Fairy Anatomy
Hi peoples! This is my second episode of Riolu's Rants (srry it's been loooooooong). Today I speak about Spellcasting Energy and the anatomy of a Prodigy Fairy Guide. Proving That Spellcasting Energy Can Be Accurate So what is spellcasting energy? It's the energy a wizard, boss, or monster conducts through battles by getting hit with spells that can either cause damage or miss. It has nothing to do with critical hits, elemental strengths, elemental weaknesses, arena power bonus, or spellcasting power bonus. Your allies and entire team share the same spellcasting energy as monsters and wizards are connected through a magical bond, more like a chemical and conductive bond as all wizarding equipment is made partially of metals (yes, I can see metal parts in every wizard equipment piece), while all monsters and bosses have some ability to conduct energy into them. They work against other forces too far to reach without the use of spells, I guess. How can we prove that the way spells are cast with energy is true in real life? Welp, I I were to pick up a fairly large tree branch with a single green leaf on it and call it an Enchanted Stick, then it SHOULD cast spells if I inherently was a wizard (NOT). But if I cast a spell using the wand, what energy will I gain? I figured out the mechanics of spellcasting energy in the game. Each entity/team can hold from one to ten Energy Units, the small bits of blue energy plasma that is stored in the orb that levels up or down with spells hitting. It's impossible to go lower than one because that would mean death and the loss of ALL BODILY ENERGY, meaning dying (practically impossible for the 100+-year old Florian is, so why not everyone in Prodigy?). It's also impossible to go above because too much energy would be condensed in a single area, so some would be pushed off into the atmosphere away from the battlefield. Also, the mechanics of the game and spellcasting have certain laws I named after Scoog (because, well, he's a smart professor): SCOOG'S FIRST LAW OF SPELLCASTING ENERGY STATES THAT: WHEN AN AREA SPELL IS CAST, 2 NET ENERGY UNITS WILL DEPLETE FROM THE ALLY PARTY. SCOOG'S SECOND LAW OF SPELLCASTING ENERGY STATES THAT: WHEN ANY ENTITY USES THE FIRST SPELL IN THEIR SPELLSET, 1 NET ENERGY UNIT IS GAINED BY THE ALLY PARTY. SCOOG'S THIRD LAW OF SPELLCASTING ENERGY STATES THAT: WHEN THE BOTTOM RIGHT (LAST) ONE-ENEMY-HITTING SPELL IS USED BY AN ENTITY, NO NET ENERGY IS GAINED OR LOST. SCOOG'S FOURTH LAW OF SPELLCASTING ENERGY STATES THAT: EACH LIVING ENTITY CAN CONTAIN SO MUCH AND SO LITTLE ENERGY IN THEM, RESTRAINING THEM FROM DEATH AND/OR OVERHEATING/ELECTROCUTION. SCOOG'S FIFTH LAW OF SPELLCASTING ENERGY STATES THAT: NO CHEMICAL CHANGE INVOLVING SUBSTANCE CHANGES WOULD DESTROY ANY ENERGY OR CREATE ANY NEW ENERGY. SCOOG'S SIXTH LAW OF SPELLCASTING ENERGY STATES THAT: WHEN ENERGY IS SPENT OR DEPLETED FROM THE SPELLCASTING ENTITY, IT ALWAYS TRANSFORMS INTO A NEW TYPE OF ENERGY. Welp, I can't really explain the meanings of the laws right now, but they are a fact from me researching the battle-interface behavior. I hope I can further explain it when I update. Plus, these are all based on Newton's Laws of Motion (I credit you, awesome deceased man, for your work that furthered the meaning of these laws being true too). Fairy Guide Anatomy Have you ever wondered what the insides of a fairy were like? They aren't much different than humans after all. What fairies from Prodigy and humans have in common can be listed as many. However, there are also a few minor differences. WE BOTH: *Have four limbs. *Have the same amount of facial features. *Have proportional body part sizes for our purpose and full sizes. *Have digestive systems (Florian said that he could "go for some pizza" so I guess he eats). *Can reproduce (obviously). *Breathe. *Think. *Feel and have emotion. *Cast spells in the game. FAIRIES ARE DIFFERENT THAN US BECAUSE: *Their hair goes dormant faster than ours. *Tinier. *Wings. *Pointy ears. *Smaller. *Can possess tails. *Digest leaves easier. *Thinner bones in proportion to very tiny body already. *Rounder heads. *Have no visible lip tissue. *More muscle mass on shoulder blades. *Thinner in proportion. Forward I hope this was educational entertaining! Chew thoroughly of the knowledge before you swallow it and face the facts that we are inferior to the laws of energy and to faekind... ~Four Category:Blog posts